


Challenge Day 1: Anchor

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Solas studies the anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Small drabble for the SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 on the Solavellan Hell group
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 11





	Challenge Day 1: Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days 30 prompts going to do my best to do all of them here is day one

The wind and rain outside the barn did nothing the help the old elf as he carried the much younger woman to the stable and placed her in the hay. He was amazed she was still alive and still breathing after the ordeal she had gone through,physically stepping out of the fade was not a feat that mere mortal should be able to do.

" _I will watch over her seeker, she needs a mage, not a templar_ ". Truth be told if it wasn't for his offer of respite for the poor girl he doubted she'd have lived long enough to even explain what had happened to the seeker, Cassandra was never one to ask questions preferring to shoot or stab in this case first before anything, but the girl was much too young to lose her life here if he was able to save it that is.

He brushed her hair from her face wanting to get a good look at the woman, a pained look on his face as he saw the Vallaslin etched into her skin, She was an elf...Dalish if he had it right, he had to wonder why she was this far out in the first place....or how she even managed to be at the conclave.

The light flickered from her hand, sending sparks of green light up and down her arm, the woman shivering and shaking, her body trying desperately to fight off the marks influence over her, she was a fighter, that was more than good enough for him.

He hadn't a clue how she had even acquired the anchor but it would be a question that would need an answer, he would save her life first and get what he needed later, he would allow her to have the anchor for now atleast..who knows what good or bad she would be able to do with it, he was very interested and very curious.

He took her hand placing his palm over the mark and took a deep breath and a similar green light shone from his hand as he poured his mana within the scar on her hand, if she were to survive it would take the effort of both of them, if her will was as strong as he thought it was and she survived the night, things would be very interesting indeed. 

It took hours, but she had soon started to calm, her face no longer contorted in pain she was sleeping rather peacefully stirring only when the Anchor started to crack and fizzle which Solas was quick to deal with both of them would be exhausted after this.

He dabbed her face with a washcloth cold water the guard had brought in along with clean clothes for the girl, she was here for the night it would seem he could only watch and wait to see what the morning brought to them both if she was still alive.

Though cold and wet clothes did the girl no favours what so ever she needed something warm and he was grateful Cassandra gave her something instead of just leaving her in the state they found her in, a quick apology to the girl before him and he set about removing her clothing in favour of the warmer ones.

As he removed her top he spied a gold chain around her neck. Curious he took it in his hand to take a better look at the jewellery finding it to be a small locket, he opened it carefully, finding little more than a baby tooth and an engraving on the inside of it he moved in closer to get a better look at the writing.

"Hmm," he mused"Elly...Ellanna...That's a pretty name".


End file.
